kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbols in the Kingdom Hearts universe
There is a great number of symbols that are encountered throughout the Kingdom Hearts universe. While some hold great meaning and are a recurring theme through the series, some are found exclusively in the strategy guides or other media. The following list details these symbols, their significance, and appearances throughout the series. Crown One of the series's titular symbols. A crown is the traditional symbolic form of headgear worn by a monarch or by a deity, for whom the crown traditionally represents power, legitimacy, immortality, righteousness, victory, triumph, resurrection, honour and glory of life after death. Crowns also may be in the form of a wreath and be made of, flowers, oak leaves or thorns and be worn by others, representing what the coronation part aims to symbolize with the specific crown. In art, the crown may be shown being offered to those on Earth by angels. In religious art, a crown of stars is used similarly to a halo. *'Use as a symbol in the series:' **Sora's necklace. **Archivements crowns in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **Puzzle Pieces **Mission Crowns **Sticker Album **Part of the game logo of Kingdom Hearts. **Underneath Sora, each time he unlocks a gateway to a new world in Kingdom Hearts II. **Sora and Roxas Awakenings. **Part of Xemnas Armored Controller form, and No Heart armor. **One of Namine's drawings. **Keychain token of Oblivion. **Various accesories, like the Gold Ring. **Save the King. **The cover of Jiminy's Journal. **Various cards, like all of the World Cards. **Limit Form token and Final Form in Halloween Town. Heart The Heart is the one of the central plot elements and eponymous for the series title. While not associated with any group, it is mostly associated with a complete beign, and variations of it are usually found as the symbol of incomplete cratures. A heart is ussualy asociated with love, feelings an emotions. *'Use as a symbol:' **Kingdom Hearts (world). **All the game logos. **The World That Never Was fade out/in symbol. **Radiant Garden fade out/in symbol. **Limit Form in Halloween Town **Trinity symbols. **Back side of every card **Various Keyblades like Ultima Weapon. **Save the Queen **Queen of Hearts **Card Soldiers Key The Key Symbol is used to symbolize the Keyblade and how the Keyblade can lock and unlock certain things like a key. *'Use as a symbol' **The Connection's Proof **Keyblade Graveyard Keyhole The Keyhole symbol is used for the keyhole of a world or a gate to a new world. The Keyhole symbolizes the unlocking of new paths while closing off paths already taken. *'Use as a symbol:' **Traverse Town: 2nd District Fountain **Wonderland: Doorknob's mouth **Olympus Coliseum: Behind the pedestal **Deep Jungle: Cavern of Hearts **Agrabah: Lamp Chamber **Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto **Halloween Town: Under Oogie's Manor **Neverland: Clocktower **Hollow Bastion: The Dark Depths inside the Grand Hall **Land of Departure: Throne Room Keyblade Master Symbol This symbol is used to identify Keyblade Masters. The color depends on the rank the Keyblade Master is. This is very similar to an upside-down Nobody symbol, which is because Xehanort referenced this for the Nobody Symbol. *'Use as a symbol:' **Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Master Eraqus all wear it on their outfit **Used on Ventus's Awakening χ χ (Pronounced "Chi"), is a letter in the Greek Alphabet and used for the χ-blade. Master Xehanort was obsessed with obtaining the χ-blade, and his nobody Xemnas kept the fascination for the symbol χ, so he used a similar shaped X in each of the Organization Member's names. *'Use as a symbol:' **Oh the keychain of the χ-blade, two keyblades cross diagonally to reference χ's shape of an X Wayfinder A Wayfinder (Also known as a lucky charm until Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep), is a recurring symbol throughout the entire series. Wayfinders are originally designed after the Paopu fruit from Destiny Islands which is said to tie friends together. Although Wayfinders are normally made from Thalassa Shells, as this is a rare material many people substitute Thalassa Shells with something else. *'Use as a symbol:' **Used in Dive to the Heart **Keychain for Bright Crest and Oathkeeper Heartless Emblem This symbol, in the shape of a crossed heart, is used for the Heartless in general and specific for the Emblem Heartless. *'Use as a symbol': **Represents Riku to an extent **One of Naminé's Drawings **Appears on various weapons like Way to the Dawn, Most Mushroom Weapons including Winner's Proof, and Akashic Record **Extremely similar to the keychain of the χ-blade Nobody Emblem This symbol marks every single Nobody and is used by Organization XIII. The symbol's shape is similar to an upside down Heartless Emblem. *'Use as a symbol': **One of Naminé's Drawings **The The Non-existent Proof **Unity Badge and Ordeal Badge **Challenge Sigil **Appears on the accessories Full Bloom and Shade Archive as well as their upgrades Unversed Emblem This symbol is on every Unversed excluding the Flood. It also represents Vanitas. *'Use as a symbol': **Used on Ventus's and Vanitas's fused awakening Organization XIII Weapon Symbols File:Xemnas_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Xemnas's Dragon Form shield. File:Xigbar_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Xigbar's Sharpshooter File:Xaldin_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Xaldin's Lindworm File:Vexen_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Vexen's Frozen Pride File:Lexaeus_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Lexaeus's Skysplitter File:Zexion_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Zexion's Book of Retribution File:Saix_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Saïx's Lunatic File:Axel_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Axel's Eternal Flames File:Demyx_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Demyx's Arpeggio File:Luxord_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Luxord's Fair Game File:Marluxia_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Marluxia's Graceful Dahlia File:Larxene_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Larxene's Foudre File:Roxas_-_Replica_Data.png|The symbol for Roxas's Oathkeeper & Oblivion World Symbols File:Symbol - Honey Pot.png|The symbol used in 100 Acre Wood and on the Honey Card File:Symbol - Lamp.png|The symbol used in Agrabah, and also on the keychain for Three Wishes and Wishing Lamp File:Symbol - Note.png|The symbol used in Atlantica File:Symbol - Rose.png|The symbol used in Beast's Castle, and also on the keychain for Divine Rose and Rumbling Rose File:Symbol_-_Glass_Slipper.png|The symbol used in Castle of Dreams File:Symbol - Imprint.png|The symbol used in Deep Space File:Symbol - Apple.png|The symbol used in Dwarf Woodlands and in Snow White's awakening File:Symbol - Book.png|The symbol used in Enchanted Dominion File:Symbol - Pumpkin.png|The symbol used in Halloween Town, and on the keychain for Pumpkinhead File:Symbol - Magic Hat.png|The symbol used in Mysterious Tower which represents Yin Sid's hat File:Symbol Feather.png|The symbol used in Neverland in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and on the keychain for Fairy Harp and Pixie Charm File:Symbol - Skull Rock.png|The symbol used in Neverland in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Symbol - Lightning.png|The symbol used in Olympus Coliseum, on the Olympus Stone, Herc's Shield, and also on the keychain for Hero's Crest, Mark of Hero and Olympia File:Symbol - Skull & Crossbones.png|The symbol used in Port Royal File:Symbol - Lion.png|The symbol used in Pride Lands and on the keychain for Circle of Life File:Symbol_-_Identity_Disk.png|The symbol used in Space Paranoids and on the keychain for Photon Debugger File:Symbol_-_Chinese_Ornament.png|The symbol used in The Land of Dragons File:Symbol Spade.png|The symbol used in Wonderland, on the Spade Card Soldier, and on the keychain for Lady Luck File:Symbol - Data.png|The symbol used in the System Sector File:Symbol - Whirl.png|The symbol used in the Realm of Darkness